


nothing weighs so heavily

by luova_tauko



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luova_tauko/pseuds/luova_tauko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take long until Doumeki figures out Kunogi’s secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing weighs so heavily

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting an older ficlet.

It doesn’t take long until Doumeki figures out Kunogi’s secret. She’s very, very good at keeping it, but Doumeki is very, very observant _and_ a grandson of a powerful priest. There’s little he doesn’t notice and he sees how Kunogi tries to keep a distance from everyone and what happens when she fails. Doumeki seems to be the only exception, something that apparently confuses Kunogi enough to finally ask him.

"You do know, don’t you, Doumeki-kun?" she says one day when they’re sweeping the school yard. "That I’m bad luck."

Her words are quiet but she meets Doumeki’s eyes straight on and he can almost feel what it costs her to admit it. People tend to like her for her sweetness and bright smiles, but Doumeki likes her for her unyielding strength. 

"Yes," he admits, leaning on his broom, and then he adds, "I don’t mind."

He’s only telling the truth but Kunogi looks like he’s presented all the wonders of the world to her. She turns away and continues to sweep, and Doumeki is too polite to offer a handkerchief and admit that he knows she’s crying. It doesn’t last long anyway: the smile that stays on her lips is small and trembling but it’s the most honest one Doumeki has ever seen from her.


End file.
